


Betrayal

by Chooboozle



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Blood, Bloodplay, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Knifeplay, M/M, Mad!Ryan, RPF, dom!Ryan, mad king au, sub!Geoff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 05:33:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1928508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chooboozle/pseuds/Chooboozle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geoff frames an innocent florist in order to cover up his act of treason and also to cover up how to go against his King, Ryan. He asks his slave, Michael to go free Ray in order to cover up for his mistake and in the midst of it all, Ryan over hears. He then shows Geoff why he is King, and puts Geoff right back in his place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> THIS WAS A WONDERFUL RP I DID WITH MY FRIEND GINA <333 GO VISIT HER TUMBLR PL0X~  
> [Gina~](http://gooeygingin.tumblr.com/)
> 
> She was Geoff and I was Ryan and Michael

The corridor was narrow and lonely, stretching from the ends of the throne room to the very entrance of the castle. The trail of small torches was barely enough to even light the actual hallway. The velvet carpet shifted underneath the servant’s feet as he paced back and forth, muttering--what should be--blasphemy underneath his tongue. His left fist was curled tightly while his right index knuckle was being bit out of stress.

 

 _Should I be really considering this? How could I? But…no...all of this has to end! Now! It was a mistake!_  he groaned and leaned his forehead against the stone bricks, hitting the wall in frustration.

 

_What a fool I am! How could I betray the innocence?! How low have I become to not take heed in my own actions?! How could I betray Ray?! Now because of me, he is locked away, sent to die tomorrow! And for what? Because I was too much of a coward to admit to my king that I was plotting against him?! How low have I become to throw an innocent man--Ray--into hot water?!_

 

The knight almost gagged from even calling that… _monster_  his king; it gave him goosebumps that slid all throughout his body. He shuddered and gritted his teeth. There was soft pitter patter of sandals hitting the carpet that made the knight turn his head in anticipation. It was his slave; his red curls bouncing as Michael ran to him, his breath huffing.

 

“Master! Ser Geoff, I must tell you--”

 

Geoff stopped the slave, shushing him. “Michael, be more quiet! What is it?”

 

“It has been declared that florist Ray’s execution will be moved today!”

  
Geoff felt his heart leap, the heat rising to his face as he grew more and more anxious. He hasn’t even told his little slave what truly happened--how  _he_ was the one to betray the king and not Ray.

 

“No! Michael, that must not happened!” He leaned forward to his slave, moving the hair out of the Lad’s face. “Now, listen to me, Michael look--I don't have much time but you have to listen to me okay? You can't listen to King Ryan anymore, he's mad!”

 

The slaves face melted into a frown of discouragement. Almost as if he understood, but didn’t want to believe it. “I - it isn't my choice to decide whether I should listen to his majesty...e - even if what he's doing is against morale…” he voice was just above a whisper, his eyes darting around as if the King were to be right behind him.

 

“Look you just have to trust me, okay?” Geoff stated. His eyes grew soft and sympathetic, worry tracing the spaces. He softly put his hand on the slave’s cheek as he hesitated, “I don't want him to hurt my baby..or anyone else. So you need to let Ray out of his cell and get everyone else out!”

Michael closed his eyes as he felt the blood rush to his cheeks to cause him to blush. It was rare for his Master to call him pet names outside of their living quarters. It was always looked down upon as slaves were considered dirty--unable to be loved. Slowly, Michael tried to find the words from the sudden urgency. “Ser...I...I’m conflicted. I want to listen to you but at the same time...what if he finds out?! This is treason!”

 

Geoff quickly kissed his slaves head lovingly, almost in reassurance. “If he finds out it'll be on my hands. Just keep it quiet until he settles down..I'm already in trouble with His Madness…”

 

Michael still wasn’t sure for certain, but he nodded understandingly. He looked up at his Master and slowly twitched his hand, longing to touch his lover’s face and then finally having the nerve to do so. “But...I - I don't want to lose you...but I know you know best...Ray will be free before sundown, my Master.”

 

Geoff smiled as he kissed his slave’s forehead once again. “Thank you, my faithful servant. Be sure th--” he abruptly ended his sentence as he heard the clanking of Iron Boots pounding against the stone bricks. Geoff’s heart began to race as he looked back at Michael. “Michael! You need to leave--now!” His voice was just above a whisper, rushing in urgency. Michael was too afraid to run as the King already spotted him and he whimpered as his majesty drew closer.

 

He tried to explain himself, he did as the King finally drew close enough to touch him. “Your Majesty! I - I--” he was cut off by Ryan’s thundering voice.

 

“Bow before your king!” he yelled, throwing the back of his hand agaisnt Michael’s cheek, striking him harshly. The Lad yelped, whimpering, but kneeling, trying to get as possibly low as he could so he wouldn’t anger his King again.

 

Geoff felt the fury weld up in his veins as he saw his lover be treated such a way, but he knew his place and bowed beside Michael. “Your Majesty! Please, spare the slave! He’s done nothing wrong!”

 

The King glared at Michael, snarling in such a way that would scar the image into Michael’s brain. He growled. “Leave.”

 

Michael didn’t have to be told twice as he ran off, keeping in mind of his Master’s request, but now more afraid than ever. The pattering of his sandals began to fade away as Michael left the castle.

 

Geoff looked up at his King just to be stared down by the gleaming, bright eyes that would be beautiful to any non-knowing peasant, but terrifying in Geoff’s case. He bowed his head to look away, gritting his teeth.

 

“Why are you here, ser Geoff? You should be in the royal courts, preparing for the execution of Ray. Have you not heard? Should I strike you for disappointing me?!”

 

“No! Your grace, I apologize. I - I just wanted to see my Michael, is all!”

 

“Ah, yes...your little slave, Michael. More of like a filthy little secret, huh?” the King asked, his glare from Geoff never ceasing. Geoff bit his tongue as he tried not to talk back when his King dared called his lover a “filthy secret”. “Tell your king,” he continued, “what conversation do you engage with Michael? As my right hand servant...you must tell me.” There was a malicious chuckle in his voice.

 

Geoff almost panicked as he tried to think of a story. “I was reminding him of today's execution..telling him to gather the others to the court.” Geoff was always the one to be quick with storytelling and his lies. The King shifted above him, motioning Geoff to stand. Geoff obeyed, looking the king dead in his crystal eyes.

 

“Is that so?” King Ryan asked. Geoff could’ve swore he did not see any soul that dwelled in those eyes. He mentally spat at them. “I have heard the walls speak to me...warning me about a betrayal.”

 

Geoff could’ve sworn his heart stopped. His veins flowed thick with ice and needles as he gulped audibly. He heard the king chuckle at his reaction and tried his best to keep his poker face, clearing his throat and softening his eyes. “Tell me something, ser Geoff--my  _noblest knight_ \--have you been plotting against me?”

 

“ N - no sir! Of course not. You know that I serve you and only you!” his reaction and his statement was quick--almost too quick. He gulped in nervousness as the Kings eyes slid from Geoff down to the floor, his hand reaching for the sheth that held his diamond sword. He then laughs softly.

 

“The walls are thin here, ser Geoff.”

 

“Your grace, y-you don’t think that I am some sort of fool, do you? Why that’s Gavin!” he chuckles at his desperate attempt to crack a joke, but the king’s cold face does not falter from the solemness. Geoff then hesitates as he continues, “Betraying a King is worthy of horrible punishment.”

 

“Oh, I should know… _I'm_  the king...as I said the walls are thin here...I heard your little exchange with Michael. You don't think I can hear my ser whispering to the peasant Ray of how you will free him? I have ears and eyes all around...”

 

Geoff felt cold and then he felt warm. It was almost as if someone had stabbed him in the chest; the act was up. It was more than obvious that the king knew and there was no need to lie anymore. He then began to shake, the goosebumps rising vigorously and his heart screaming as it was pounding against his chest. It was almost as if he felt like his heart was about to just stop. “Your Majesty--I--I--”

 

The King laughed. “There is no need to explain, traitor.” The King whistled and suddenly the other knight came to him, his armor shifting around. Jack was the King’s other noble knight besides Geoff. Jack looked at the elder knight with harsh eyes, almost as if he was in complete and utter disbelief. What’s worse, the eyes showed absolutely no sympathy. “Make sure that Jones is locked up in the dungeon. The execution of Ray will just have to wait.”

 

Geoff almost panicked. He yelled, even. “NO! My King! Please, spare him!! Nothing was his fault!” However, he couldn’t do anything as Jack sped away, mounting his horse and riding off to catch the running slave.

 

“Silence!” was the only thing that was heard before an enormous pain spread across Geoff’s face. He fell to the ground, whimpering, the stinging of blood trickling down the inside of his face. The heat brought tears to his eyes and he gritted his teeth, spitting out just a tiny bit of blood. The King had hit him. Harder than he’s possibly hit anyone else. There was hatred behind that smack--anger, too. “You should have known better than to persuade your little slave lover to betray me, too! Stay down, knight and bow before your rightful King.”

 

Geoff tried to scramble himself into a proper kneel. “Yes...my King…” he was fearful that the King will begin to kick him with his strong, iron boots.

 

“After what you've done, you don't even deserve to be on the floor, groveling at my feet. And yet you dare to call me your king. Pathetic excuse of a servant; I should kill you right here,” the hand that was fixated on the sword the whole time finally did its job of pulling the sharp, diamond carved weapons out. The King aimed the double edge sword at the betraying knight’s throat. Geoff could already feel his death upon him as he thought he was going to faint. “I could rail my sword into you, right now, ending your worthless, pathetic excuse you call a ‘life’.”

 

Geoff whimpered and the King laughed at such patheticness. “I always looked highly at your. I thought you were faithful...oh, well. Even the most wisest of Kings can be wrong, unfortunately.”

 

Geoff began to shake, trying to coax the sword away from his throat. “My King! Your highness! P-please, I will do anything, your grace! Anything at all!” His trembling hands began to lift upwards as if reaching for the King in apologeticness. “Please…”

 

The King’s evil grin faded into a smug smirk. “You were always the one to persuade with those pretty, blue eyes of yours.” He paused, looking over his begging knight, the sword constantly fixated on his throat. “Anything, you say, ser Geoff?” He mocking pressed the edge of the sword against Geoff’s through, causing the latter to gasp suddenly at the icy touch.

 

“Yes! Please, anything!”

 

“I've always liked you, Geoff...You're witty...that's a threat to my kingdom...especially with your commit of treason, however…” he drew his sword back away from the knight. “I think I can make some arrangement to punish you properly…” his tone turned perverse and it made Geoff shudder. “I am a forgiving King to some extend, you slime.”

 

“Si-Sire, wha-what are your plans for me, if I may ask?” Geoff was shaking pathetically as he looked into his Kings eyes.

 

“Silence...you don’t need to know ahead of time for my plans for you. All you need to know how to do is obey,” the King dragged his voice to where it actually grew  _deeper_  as if that were possibly. Geoff shuddered in his armor, and admitted almost melted at the sound of the King’s smooth voice. Geoff gasped as suddenly, there was a rough, tight fist clenching a good portion of his hair, his face suddenly colliding with the King’s stomach. His face was brushing up against some of the silky, plaid kilt that the king dorned. “However, I am pretty certain that you have an idea…”

 

Geoff gasped as he felt the King’s hardness beginning to brush against his face. The knight’s face twisted in horror, but he bit his lip as he realized fully the King’s intent. The knight could feel his face heating up, his armor suddenly becoming very uncomfortably hot. Geoff looked up at his King, not even realizing that his pupils were blown out in lust, the blue aquamarine barely even visible. The King hummed in content as he saw his knight like this.

 

“I see your eyes, ser Geoff. You want me, don’t you? You don’t want to admit it, but I see that you do...this wouldn’t even be punishment for you, would it?”

 

Geoff gasped, but subconsciously agreed. It was true. “I--” he gasped as he realized his hardness was becoming more and more visible against his pants and he folded his legs. “Your grace--”

 

Suddenly the King was laughing. “Oh Geoff! You have to realize that you lie like a blushing virgin.” there was a growl on edge against his voice that made the knight shudder. It wasn’t until there was an extreme pain pulling on his scalp as the King’s fistfull of his hair forced him upward to Geoff’s feet and for the knight to stand up straight. “I’ll suppose I have to add some sort of measurements to remind you that you are being punished…” Before Geoff could realize the reality happening around him, there was suddenly a diamond edged dagger pressing hard against his throat.

 

“You will do as I say, traitor; is that understood,” the King inquired.

 

“Y-yes, Sire,” Geoff answered.

 

The King smiled as he pressed his face close against his Knight’s. His breath was hot and heavy against Geoff’s cheeks. There was a soft pair of lips along with brushy stubble rubbing across the knight’s cheeks, causing the Gent to shudder and almost even exhale a soft noise. When the King began to talk, his voice was nothing more than a soft whisper. It was thrilling...it was sensual.

 

“You will get on your knees where you rightfully belong and down my cock like you do your wine. I won't make you stop until you're begging for me to fuck you…”

 

There was no ice that ran through Geoff’s veins for the moment; it was pure fire. Warmth spread through his body like a poison that had been injected. A blush crept across his whole body, in fact as he slowly nodded, only compliant to the King’s orders. He didn’t even realize that piece by piece, his chest plate was slowly being unbuckled as the King led him down the corridor to the Throne Room. Geoff just followed the King into the Throne Room, his eyes never leaving the area of the King’s groin where his hardness was beyond noticeable. He felt his mouth water.

 

“It’s impolite to stare--especially at your King,” Ryan said with an evil chuckle. “Are you nervous?”

 

Geoff only could to bite his lip, humming a moan out as the King sat himself down on his throne, putting the now shirtless knight on his knees. “Fuck…”

 

The King bellowed a laugh. “What an answer!” Without a second more of hesitation, his Grace began to nudge Geoff closer to his aching bulge against his kilt. It was straining, aching to draw closer to Geoff. “I'm waiting...you honestly your king is going to do the work?”

 

The knight hesitated but moved forward to kiss the King’s aching bulge. He looked up towards his king, making sure he put on the puppy eyes to please. Although he was rewarded with a smile, the King ultimately was not impressed. He raised a curious eyebrow, wondering of what his knight’s next move was. “Get on with it…”

 

Geoff gulped, hands shaking as he raised them to unlatch the King’s kilt. Without a warning, Ryan’s hard cock sprang forth, a bead of precum already seeping out of the slit. Geoff almost moaned at the sight, but not wanting to show how low he really was...showing his pleasure towards the man he practically hated the most--at least disagreed with as far as morale. However, there was an aching embarrassment that fumed in the knight’s chest. “S-Sire...what if someone comes in?”

 

The King’s lust-filled eyes just closed as he exhaled a pleasureful sigh. “Oh, yes, wouldn't that be shameful for you? A traitor on his knees for his king, a cock in his mouth. I think it would be quite amusing...How ashamed you would be as you sucked me off, pathetically trying to cover yourself so it wouldn’t look like you were on your knees for me…”

 

Geoff moaned, he couldn’t help it anymore. All of the dirty talk that Ryan gave him was almost too much to bear. A strong hand gripped his head again, pressing it down to Ryan’s hard cock. “Suck, you little whore…”

 

Geoff felt the stinging words almost stab his heart, but he did as he was told, wrapping his lips around the King’s tip, trying to almost tease. He goes lower, feeling the stretch across his lips as Ryan’s thick shaft was trying to accommodate for the space given. There was a moan to break the silence from the royal above him.

 

“Ah, yes, suck your king’s dick…” Ryan exhaled sharply as he took a large hand, bobbing Geoff hand downward. The knight hummed a grunt at the stretch of his lips, his tongue swirling around Ryan’s shaft. There was a slow burn that welded up from his groin as the knight’s hardness grew larger, his hand trying to desperately create friction. The knight moaned.

 

Ryan opened his eyes to see the knight pleasuring himself and felt anger. “Touch yourself one more and we end this here, you little slut. I’ll lock you up and have you executed like the others!”

 

Geoff took heed to the warning and reluctantly drew his hand away from his groin, whimpering at the loss of the  _wonderful_  friction. He began to grow worrisomeme. Execution? His Michael?!

 

Ryan laughed, almost as if reading Geoff’s mind. “Oh, how ashamed you would be if your little slave were to see his Master sucking his King off. How would he ever look at you the same way again?” Geoff pulled off in almost a flurry of anger, wrapping his hand around the King’s thick shaft, moving his hand violently, stroking it. “Michael isn’t involved with this, Sire…”

 

The King moaned loudly, the noise echoing through the Throne Room at the sudden feel against his cock. “A-Ah! H-He is n-not in the clear yet, you noble b-beast--” his sentence was cut off by his own moaning as he threw his head back. “I said ‘SUCK’!” He took his large hand to force Geoff on his length once more, hearing the knight gag with an edge of almost choking. Geoff moaned, however, his lips trembling around the King’s shaft.

 

“Take all of me, you whore.”

 

Geoff had absolutely no time to react as suddenly, his lips were stretched impossibly wide around the King’s base, his nose resting in the curls that surrounded his groin. He tried to open his throat to allow the King to have more access, however it was very difficult. Ryan moaned above him. Geoff moaned as he realized that his pants were far too tight to continue on like this. He shifted anxiously, desperate to gain some type of friction for relief.

 

There was a cold metal against his throat and he gagged, desperately breathing through his nose as he almost panicked. The King held his dagger against his throat, the edge very tempting to cut. “Am I becoming too much?” his malicious voice asked. “Answer your King…”

 

Geoff’s hair was pulled to indicate for Geoff to pull off of the King’s length. He was coughing and gasping for air. “Please, Sire. I’m-I’m sorry!” He didn’t want to be a disappointment to his King. He was already too far as it was. Too far into lust--too far into seduction…

 

There was a growl that was produced by the latter. “You’re so pretty…” the blade was pressed deeper against the knight’s throat. “..why is it always the pretty ones who prove themselves untrustworthy?” It was after that sentence that the King slid the blade just  _slightly_  to produce a non-fatal cut.

 

Geoff practically screamed; the tender nerves in the neck being sliced in half made it seem unbearable although the cut was small.

 

“Beg for me to fuck you...or I go deeper…” he did as he said, sliding the blade further along the horizontal plane of Geoff’s through, pressing slightly deeper. “...don’t you want your King to fuck you, ser Knight?”

 

Geoff hissed through clenched teeth, trying to ignore the pain. “Fffffuck!” he screamed as he finally broke, not wanting for his King to cut any deeper or further.

 

“Let me hear my traitor...let me hear him  _beg_  for me…”

 

“ P-please stop! I-I don't want to betray you anymore I want to please you!” Geoff was screaming now, his tone ripping through the air and it was coated with lust. There was a laugh in reply as the King pulled Geoff into his lap, kissing around his neck, minding his cut that was now oozing blood.

 

“And you have pleased your King  _very much so_ ,” his Grace’s voice went impossibly deep and made Geoff whine for more. Geoff’s pants slowly began to sink down his legs; he kicked them off until he finally perched entirely naked on his King’s lap. “My, you’re so excited for me, aren’t you?” The King began to wrap his large hand around Geoff’s weeping member. The knight groaned, throwing his head back.

 

“My...k-king…ffffuck!”

 

“Imagine what I could do to you. Make you scream in pleasure...calling my name. I would forget everything wrong you ever did to you me…” Ryan began to rub his thumb across Geoff’s slit, smearing the beading precum along the tip.

 

“P-please, m-my King! Fuck me, already! P-please!” Geoff was moaning, grinding against Ryan’s  _wonderful_  hand.

 

“Finally, my knight...that’s all I wanted to hear…” Geoff felt Ryan’s hardness pressing against his entrance. His breath hitched, fearing the worse until Ryan made a small chuckle. “I should just let you take me dry but...I think you learned your lesson. Don't make me regret my decisions…”

 

Geoff almost whined in happiness as he felt Ryan’s now slick hand begin to rub at his entrance. Fragrance oil was used for lube as Ryan began to fuck his own hand with it, moaning at the friction. Suddenly, there was a burn that could not be described as Geoff’s mouth hung open in pain, yet pleasure. The burn turned into a warmth that spread around his abdomen as Ryan pressed into his ass.

 

“F-fuck, my knight you’re so, so tight…” the King complimented, his eyes closing in pure pleasure as he continued to slide into his knight. Geoff moaned a reply along with praises of his own.

 

“Oooh, fuck...my king, your cock is so big…” he gasped as he finally felt Ryan bottom out inside of him, his eyes fluttering in pleasure.

 

“I’m not too much for you, am I?” Ryan inquired as he wrapped his hand around Geoff’s throbbing cock, making the knight above him squirm. He stroked slowly, squeezing just right to let Geoff seep noises that he wasn’t ashamed of anymore. He was so eager, ready for his King to use him as he pleased.

 

“It’s bigger than what I’m use to...b-but I think I can manage, your highness…” Geoff hissed as Ryan moved just the  _slightest_  bit. “Ahhh, fuck, my king, use me as you wish...I’m your’s to claim…”

 

“Oh, fuuuuckk yes,” Ryan sang as he put his hands putting Geoff’s hips, using them as leverage to bounce the knight up and down on his cock, his eyes fluttering each time that Geoff’s tightness would squeeze around his cock so perfectly. “Ahh...fuck see how good I am to you? You just riding my cock as if you were made for it...you could be dead by now, but no...I think too highly of you…”

 

Geoff was moaning like a total unashamed whore, his noises lifting  through the air of the castle. It was obvious what was happening in the throne room; the whole nearest village could probably hear. “Ahh! Fuck! I am made to please you, my liege! Pl-please fuck me harder, my king!”

 

Ryan let out almost a roar as he continued to use his hands to life Geoff up and down, but meeting halfway with vigorous thrusts. “Ahh..you better believe that you are here to please me. You better not betray me again...Oh, Geoff, oh! You fucking  _whore_ , I should’ve done this a long time ago.”

 

The knight begins to shake, wanting so badly to touch himself. “Oh, please! I’m gonna cum! Please, R-Ryan! Let me cum,  _please_!”

 

Ryan took an angry hand to squeeze Geoff hardness, hard, cutting off any friction to it. “What did you call me?! I thought you learned your lesson...perhaps I was mistaken!”

 

Geoff violently shook his head, his head spinning around as if it were made of air. “M-my king! Yo-your Grace! Your highness! I’m sorry!”

 

Ryan smiled as he let go of his grip. “That sounds more like it, you little whore…” Geoff had no time to respond as he was spilling all over himself and his king, screaming for his highness as he continued to fuck himself on Ryan’s thick cock. “Fuck! Ahh use me to cum, My King. Fucking cum inside of me please!”

 

The King leaned Geoff forward, placing rough kisses along Geoff’s neck. “Fuck, my beautiful knight...cumming all over me and the fucking  _throne_ , begging for me to cl-clai-- _Christ!_ ” Ryan exhaled as he finally thrusted deep, reaching his peak. He felt his seed flow deep inside of his knight, the traitor moaning out in pleasure at the sensation. Geoff really did not have time to enjoy the pleasurable high as Ryan pulled him by the hair close, their eyes looking dead into each other’s. The King was panting from the work, sweat beading all over his body, covering him in a light glaze.

 

“You better...never betray me again. After I've been so good to you, sparing your life and such...peasants would  _kill_  to have mercy and be spared like you…If I ever hear another traitorous word leave your lips again, your lips will come off...understood?”

 

Geoff shuddered, pulling his hand to examine his cut.

 

“I swear on my life, sir...I understand…”

 

The King’s smile never faded.

 


End file.
